Three Right Turns
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: Nick/Jess one shot. Immediately following the season 2 finale. I don't write M ratings. That being said, after the recent sneak peek was released, I just couldn't resist. Like I said, I don't write M ratings, and I probably won't be doing it again, so go easy on me with the reviews!


They only make it twelve blocks. They drove a few streets down, their lighthearted banter fading. Then they just keep looking over at each other, smiling and giddy at the first right turn they took. But then something is different. The mood changes, that fast. The air around them suddenly feels heavy and charged. The next time she meets his gaze, there's an edge to it. Something that her body immediately responds to. She doesn't try to hide it. She wants him to know.

Another right turn.

They aren't smiling anymore. They're not just looking. They're leering. Their breathing more rapid.

Third right turn.

They are parked in the shadowy corner of a high school parking lot, under a large willow tree, almost completely concealed. He doesn't even remember how they got there. He clicks the button releasing his seatbelt, and climbs over to her side, his right knee between her legs on the seat. She's looking down at it, breathing raggedly. His hands move up the sides of her body, then down, then up again. She feels him clicking her belt loose next. She moves her eyes up his stomach, over his chest, his throat, and then to his lips. They are parted are air is coming out in raspy breaths. Then she feels his hand cupping her chin, moving her head up to meet his dark brown stare. She stops breathing. He is drawing her in, claiming her attention, her emotions and then her body as his own. She reaches her hand up to his cheek while rubbing her thumb against his lower lip. Her silver blue eyes are locked helplessly onto his.

Suddenly he grabs her hips and pulls them forcefully against him. His hands slide around and grab her cheeks, pressing closer in, melding his core with hers. He leans his forehead against hers, his gaze taking her captive. "Do you feel this? This is what we both want." They are breathing faster. His hands release their hold and then they are gripping the bottom of her skirt. He keeps eye contact as he slowly slides the material up her legs, bunching it at her waist. His glides his finger up her inner thigh, and her breath catches. Breaking contact, he starts back down at her knee and stokes her upward again. Her breath breaks off again. Her reaction to his touch is giving him a heady, drunk sensation that he knows is the start of a crazy addiction he doesn't want to stop. She's the heroine of his story. The new drug he has been craving for months, but only now has gotten his first taste of. Finding nothing but bare skin at her apex, his hand is gently rubbing her now. She hears low moaning, and realizes it's her. She feels like she's in a dream, like she is beside herself, watching this happen to someone else.

She feels like she is going to melt under his stare, until he quickly crashes his mouth onto hers. His tongue sliding past her lips to find hers, warm and fleshy. They finally break apart, and her lungs are screaming for oxygen. Down below his hands go still. His mouth moves to her ear, 'Is this what you want, Jess? Tell me." He gently sucks her earlobe, waiting for her answer. Her body is now crazy with desire. Her mind doesn't seem to know how to respond, but she hears herself say, "Yes."

Then his hands are gripping her top, ripping the material in two, and yanking it off of her. She can't believe how much she wants him. She is drowning and doesn't want rescue. Her hands grab his tie and pull him in closer to her, her tongue sliding up his neck. Her fingers loosen the tie, then they firmly rip his shirt apart, buttons flying. He feels her unbuckling and unzipping. Her legs wrap around him tightly, and then he is inside her. They are both out of control, panting and moaning, murmuring nonsense that somehow makes perfect sense in this moment they have created. They both come apart at the exact same moment, because in the land of sensual fiction, this is not only possible, but a guaranteed ending.


End file.
